Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora
Giới thiệu Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora (半分の月がのぼる空) là môt series light novel được viết bởi Tsumugu Hashimoto và minh họa bởi Keiji Yamamoto. Series đã hoàn thành, tổng cộng có tất cả 8 tập. Cốt truyện Chớm đông. Tôi phải vào bệnh viện điều trị. Ở nơi đó, tôi đã gặp em. Em trạc tuổi tôi. Tên em là Rika. Em thật ích kỷ. Tưởng như em tự coi mình là nữ hoàng của mọi người. Nhưng sự ích kỷ ấy cũng có nguyên do của nó. Thời gian chầm chậm trôi, em cũng dần dần lặng im. Em cứ nhìn hoài về phía ấy. Anh ngồi ngay cạnh đây. Sao em lại chẳng đoái hoài đến anh? Ngồi cạnh em, nhưng sao em ở xa anh đến vậy? Liệu anh có thể không? Liệu cái cơ thể yếu đuối này của anh có thể không? Có thể đưa em đến nơi mà em hằng mong ước? Giải thưởng *'Năm 2006': **'Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! - 2006': Xếp thứ 10. **'Top 10 female characters rankings 2006': Rika Akiba: Xếp thứ 6. *'Năm 2007': **'Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! - 2007': Xếp thứ 4. **'Top 10 female characters rankings 2007': Rika Akiba: Xếp thứ 7. Cập nhật tiến độ và đăng kí dịch Click vào link để đăng kí và theo dõi tiến độ. Hiện thời nhóm đang cần tuyển thêm nhân sự ở mọi vị trí:' Translator, Editor, Image Editor. ' Vì vậy nếu các bạn yêu thích và có hứng thú với bộ truyện này, các bạn có thể liên lạc với nhóm trong Topic này link tường này, chúng mình sẽ giúp đỡ các bạn bắt đầu công việc. Cảm ơn các bạn rất nhiều'.' Phản hồi 'Nếu bạn thích bộ truyện này, tại sao bạn không chia sẻ điều đó với chúng mình ở Trang Thảo Luận khung thảo luận phía dưới này nhỉ? ' Lịch sử *'05 tháng 05 năm 2013': Hoàn thành Tập 1 Mở đầu *'06 tháng 10 năm 2013': Hoàn thành Tập 1 Chương 2 *'19 tháng 10 năm 2013': Hoàn thành Tập 1 Chương 3 *'19 tháng 10 năm 2013': Hoàn thành Tập 1 Lời kết *'27 tháng 06 năm 2014': Hoàn thành Tập 1 Chương 1 *'02 tháng 08 năm 2014': Hoàn thành Tập 1 (ノ￣ー￣)ノ *'26 tháng 09 năm 2014': Hoàn thành Tập 4 Mở đầu *'09 tháng 09 năm 2016': Hoàn thành Ngoại truyện Một hôm Danh sách các tập 'Tập 1 (Toàn Bộ)' Trăng bán nguyệt đã lên. Nó soi sáng chúng ta---- * Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1 : Akiko-san, một cô gái và Akutagawa Ryunosuke *Chương 2 : Thế Giới Của Chúng Ta Có Hồi Kết Của Nó *Chương 3 : Con đường tới Núi Pháo Đài *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 2' *Mở đầu *Chương 1 'Tập 3' *Mở đầu *Chương 1 *Chương 2 *Chương 3 *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Tập 4' *Minh họa *Mở đầu : Kết thúc tồi tệ nhất *Chương 1: Những ngày ấm áp *Chương 2: Natsume Gorou's Ups and Downs I *Chương 3: Natsume Gorou's Ups and Downs II *Chương 4: Our Two Hands *Lời bạt 'Ngoại truyện' *Corolla *Một hôm (~99.99%) (?) Nhân sự nhóm dịch *Project Supervisor: Dai ca superman *Translators: **Dai ca superman **Vnsnas **Tuyển *Editors: **Dai ca superman **Tuyển luôn *Illustrations Editors: **Tuyển nốt Tổng quan series *半分の月がのぼる空―looking up at the half‐moon (電撃文庫)--10/2003--ISBN 978-4840224888 *半分の月がのぼる空〈2〉waiting for the half‐moon (電撃文庫)--2/2004--ISBN 978-4840226066 *半分の月がのぼる空〈3〉wishing upon the half‐moon (電撃文庫)--9/2004--ISBN 978-4840227834 *半分の月がのぼる空〈4〉 grabbing at the half-moon (電撃文庫)--2/2005--ISBN 978-4840229364 *半分の月がのぼる空〈5〉 long walk under the half-moon (電撃文庫)--9/2005--ISBN 978-4840231459 *半分の月がのぼる空〈6〉(電撃文庫)--2/2006--ISBN 978-4840233064 *半分の月がのぼる空〈7〉another side of the moon―first quarter (電撃文庫)--6/2006--ISBN 978-4840234504 *半分の月がのぼる空〈8〉another side of the moon-last quarter (電撃文庫) --8/2006--ISBN 978-4840235198 Category:Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Seinen Category:Tragedy